In My Place
by Quid Morgan
Summary: Harry y Ginny. Los años no pasan en vano. A veces cierras los ojos tanto tiempo que cuando los abres lo único que te queda es intentar no llorar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Es sólo una despedida. Por la vida que no tuvieorn. REVIEWS! PLEASE!


**SImple. El amor de san Valentín nos inunda a todos. Es un One Shot.**

**Ojalá dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

**

**In My Place**

"_Yeah… How long much you pay for him…"_

Era un loco si podía llegar a creer en todo eso, pensó Ginny, observando distraída, observando como Harry se dejaba engatusar como un niño ante las palabras de la mujer que le leía las líneas de la mano. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando, de pronto, en medio de la profundidad de las palabras de ella acerca del amor, la vida y muchas cosas inservibles, él se largó a reír como si hubiese escuchado un chiste muy bueno.

Le miró con cara interrogante.

—Lo siento, me dijo que tenía la línea de la vida tan cortada que no comprendía como aún estaba vivo—dijo Harry. La verdad es que ella no le encontraba nada de chistoso, pero nunca había logrado entender la psicología masculina, así que…

Harry pareció darse cuenta del aburrimiento de ella. Despidió a la mujer, que se había quedado un tanto ofendida con su risotada y se volvió a ella, con el semblante serio.

—Qué pasa?

Que pasa… Era justo lo que ella se estaba preguntando. No entendía porque se sentía tan sofocada de pronto. Miró su mano nos segundos… Era aquello. Aquel anillo en su dedo anular de pronto le pesaba. Le ahogaba.

Nunca le había ocurrido.

Harry le sonrió a medias, intentando subirle el ánimo. Él la quería, por supuesto. Pero ella había tomado otro camino hacía mucho tiempo. Y no la culpaba. Había sido él quien la había apartado en un principio. Desde siempre, a decir verdad. Pero porque justo ese día le pesaba tanto la consciencia? Porque justo ese día…?

Ella tampoco lo entendía.

Dean apareció a lo lejos, salvando su mano de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Harry sólo alcanzó a percibir el leve roce que produjo la retirada de sus manos, que habían estado a punto de entrelazarse, inconscientemente.

Dean iba con Charlie, su hijo. El pequeño levantó su manita, a lo lejos, saludándola.

Harry bajó un poco la cabeza al pensar que todo lo que ella tenía podría haber sido suyo también. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía al notar el castaño intenso en los ojos del pequeño, pensando en que tenía la misma mirada de la madre. Pero la descendencia de Dean había sido más fuerte y el cabello de él era oscuro, como el de su padre.

Harry tragó saliva al percatarse que podría haber existido un pequeño Potter de cabello rojo y ojos verdes. Lo habrían llamado Sirius y Ron sería el padrino. Hermione la madrina. Todo sería perfecto.

Mejor dejaba de desvariar.

—Te fue bien?—preguntó Ginny, cansada. El pequeño Charlie iba a la escuela muggle—. Hiciste todas tus tareas?

… Le enseñaría a volar en la última escoba voladora… pasearían juntos por el Valle de Godric… jugarían con su capa Invisible…

Ginny lo miró un par de segundos. Supo que algo no andaba bien. Tenía la mirada aguada.

Dean hablaba sobre algo del profeta. Ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba.

—No vino tu chica, Harry?—preguntó Dean, al final de su perorata.

Harry lo miró confundido. Ah!!! Ella!

—No. Terminamos—dijo, tosiendo, algo incómodo al notar que un par de ojos se clavaban en él. Se sintió inseguro de pronto.

—Nunca duras más de una semana—le recriminó Dean—. Cuando piensas formar una familia? Tienes treinta y cinco años, Harry.

Treinta y cinco tenía? Wow… el tiempo pasaba rápido… Cómo decirle a Dean que si de él dependiera formaba una vida con su esposa y se marchaba bien lejos de él y su compañía?

—Déjalo, Dean—dijo Ginny, suavemente—. Es joven. Además… para la prensa y los periodistas como tú, es mejor que el héroe del mundo mágico aún siga soltero, para que siga liderando las encuestas del más sexy, el más codiciado y no sé que otras cosas…

Ginny y Dean estaban hablando de cosas de ellos. Que el trabajo, que el salario, que la casa, las cuentas… Nunca habría esperado escuchar a Ginny hablar de esas cosas. Primero, porque no la imaginaba como la típica dueña de casa. Ella estaba para otras cosas; Para ver el brillo de sus ojos recorriendo lugares desconocidos, para correr peligros, para tener una vida distinta. Distinta. Ella siempre lo había soñado…

Aunque los sueños cambiaban, por supuesto…

Ginny observó a Harry por un par de segundos, mientras Dean le limpiaba la ropa a su hijo, que se había ensuciado con un poco de helado que se le había derramado. El restaurante estaba lleno y al medio las parejas ya comenzaban a bailar. Más que mal, era San Valentín.

San Valentín. Y Dean no hacía más que hablarle de lo emocionante que había sido entrevistar al dueño de Honeydukes, por las ofertas especiales de ese día. Encima le había llevado chocolates rellenos con menta. Ella odiaba la menta.

Harry miró a Dean. Parecía contento. Ginny también. Se preguntó cómo podía ser tan egoísta y pensar sólo en él. Se sentía extraño al inmiscuirse en aquella familia. De hecho, no sabía que estaba haciendo allí… había ido por Ron y Hermione, pero aún no llegaban y se sentía fuera de lugar.

"SI todo hubieras ido distinto", pensó Harry, suspirando.

"Si todo hubiera sido distinto", pensó Ginny, con los ojos aguados, sin que nadie lo notara.

—Sorpresa!!!!

Ginny dio un respingo y se volteó, sonriendo. Ron llegaba con Hermione, de la mano. Por qué no podía estar como ellos? Por qué no podía tener el mismo brillo que ellos parecían irradiar? Odiaba su vida. Odiaba todo. Se odiaba a si misma, por ser tan egoísta.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron ambos a cada lado de Harry y Ginny de pronto sintió como si retrocediera en el tiempo, a los años en los que los cuatro iban a as Tres escobas y hablaban por horas, riendo a cada momento. Las cosas eran distintas. En ese entonces ella y Harry estaban juntos. Ahora eran Ron y Hermione.

Hermione estaba esperando un hijo.

Porque ella se veía tan contenta? Ginny no recordaba haber estado así cuando había estado esperando a Charlie. Era un asco de madre. Pero no podía pretender amar a su hijo si era él quien lo encadenaba a todo aquello. Aunque más bien ella lo había querido tener. Ella se había querido encadenar. Tal vez para no arrepentirse y retroceder. Como quería ahora.

—Charlie no se siente bien—pareció escuchar a Dean decirle esto, preocupado. Ella lo miró, sin comprender—. Lo llevaré a casa… te quieres quedar?

Asintió.

Ron miró críticamente a su hermana. Ella se veía extraña, como oscura, como opaca. No se veía feliz, ni contenta. Hace años, hace muchos años, a decir verdad.

Las canciones movidas acabaron, o algo así debió decir en animador de aquella noche, ciertamente no escuchó muy bien las palabras. Comenzaba la música lenta. Más que mal, era San Valentín. Catorce de febrero. Día cualquiera para ella. Día especial para todos… Bueno… podía tomarse como especial para ella si se tomaba en cuenta que no recordaba haberse sentido peor desde hacía años.

La primera canción. Sonaba la voz de un hombre.

Miró a Harry. Él la miró a ella.

Dean no estaba.

Su pierna chocó con la de él, bajo la mesa. Casualidad. Pudo detectar un brillo extraño en los ojos de Hermione cuando los miró a ambos. Era sorpresa lo que veía?

A la voz del hombre se le sumó la de una mujer. De qué hablaba la canción? Amor, suponía. Era como una declaración. De aquellas que te haces a tu mismo, mirando a lo lejos a la persona que quieres. Sabes que la quieres, que la amas. Pero no se lo dices.

No se lo dices.

Cómo podía perderse tanto en los ojos de él?

Otra canción. Una mujer. Melodía suave, tal vez melancólica. Reencuentro. Curioso. Hablaba de una mujer que se reencuentra con un hombre. Se inmiscuye en su vida, la revuelve. Lo ama. Pero no quiere causarle problemas. Pero lo ama. Lo ama.

Aguantó un suspiró, sin llegar a botarlo. Notó como Ron sacaba a Hermione a la pista de baile. Ahora quedaban ellos dos. Pero por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas. Tenía una vida entera. Una familia, un esposo, un hijo, una casa, un mundo extraño al que no pertenecía realmente. Pero no podía zafarse de él.

Era tarde?

Harry notó como la última canción terminaba y cambiaba a una melodía totalmente suave. Guitarras se oían por lo bajo. Guitarras y la voz sugerente de un tipo. Se acordaba de haberla escuchado en una película, si… Pero era una canción de despedida.

Era eso una despedida?

Su mano se adelantó por sobre la mesa, con algo de miedo. Le era difícil acercarse a lo que parecía una desaparecida, casi, Ginny ¿Thomas? Que extraño sonaba. Potter hubiera sonado mejor. Finalmente su mano rozó la de ella y se posó allí. Se estremeció un poco ante el contacto. Hace más de diez años que no tomaba la mano de ella así. Más de diez años.

Tenía que irse de aquel lugar. No podía seguir allí…

Pero no podía irse, no podía. Era algo corporal, algo de necesidad. Algo de aromas y texturas.

Y la canción nuevamente. Ahora una mujer. La melodía? Desesperación.

Ahora era ella la que no podía seguir allí. No podía tenerlo a 50 centímetros de distancia y hacer como si no pasara nada. No podía tenerlo a medio metro de distancia y pretender que se encontraba bien. No podía sentir su mano sobre la suya y no querer ir hacia él y quedarse a su lado para siempre. No podía. Era algo corporal. Era algo químico. Era más allá de lo debido. Más allá de lo correcto.

Desvió su mirada, respirando a penas.

Cerró los ojos, con la vista en la pista de baile.

Cerró sus oídos. No quería oír.

Sus manos se separaron.

Harry se levantó súbitamente.

Abrió sus oídos, para escuchar como unas sillas se corrían cerca de ella. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Harry sobre ella. Había olvidado completamente lo cristalinos que eran sus ojos. Podía ver a través de ellos. Pero ahora estaban oscuros, era un verde sombrío y profundo.

Se notaba el paso del tiempo.

Pero seguía sabiendo que aquel color significaba dolor.

Entonces le tendió una mano.

Y ella la tomó, con suavidad.

Se levantó lentamente, casi con sinuosidad. Harry sonrió apenas, casi amargamente, reconociendo que aún poseía la capacidad de volverle loco en apenas unos segundos. Era increíble la capacidad de ella para ponerle de cabezas apenas en un momento. Sólo con un movimiento. Con el simple hecho de levantarse de una simple silla.

Iba caminando, con la mano de ella entrelazando la suya. Y de repente llegaron a la pista. Baterías, guitarras y una voz suave.

Un piano. Sonaba un piano, también.

"_In my place, in my place, we're lines that I couldn't change. I was lost, Oh yeah"._

Levantó sus brazos, cruzándolos detrás del cuello de Harry. Y él con una mano la tomó de la cintura y con la otra, en la parte alta de la espalda. Y dio un paso, dos, tres. Y la música se diluyó entre ellos.

Desde cuando amaba a ese niño, que luego se había vuelto adolescente y ahora era todo un hombre? En que momento dejaría de amarlo? En que maldito momento podría estar con él para siempre, tal como ese momento?

"_Yeah, how long must you wait you him. Yeah, how long must you pay for him…"_

Aguantó las lágrimas a duras penas. Apoyó su frente en su hombro, deseando detener ese momento para siempre, consciente de no poder hacerlo. Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que no debería estar así, justamente con él. Sino con la persona que supuestamente le acompañaría para toda la vida. Pero le era imposible renunciar a él. Le era imposible dejarlo. Porque lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto…

Lo amaba tanto que dolía. Que le costaba respirar cuando pensaba en él. Y no era su afán sonar cursi. Pero era impresionante la capacidad que él tenía de borrar todo de su mente con sólo una mirada y ser capaz de entregarle su vida entera con sólo tocarla. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera.

Pero él jamás le pediría eso.

"Por una estúpida y noble razón…"

"_And if you go, and if you go, leave down here on my own… and I wait for you"_

Siguieron moviéndose, al compás de la música. Que canción más terrible.

—Qué haremos?—susurró?

—No lo sé.

—Qué es lo que sabes, Ginevra Weasley?

—Soy Thomas, Harry.

—Para mí siempre serás Potter, Ginny.

—Por qué todo esto acabó así?

—Supongo que creí que éramos irrompibles.

—Lo somos.

—Pero todo es distinto.

—Te hubiera esperado toda mi vida, Harry… toda mi vida. Y me rendí.

—No te culpo.

—Pero es mi culpa.

—Es de los dos.

—Que haremos?

Se miraron un segundo.

—Supongo que tendré que irme. Tienes que vivir tu vida. No puedo llegar de pronto y pretender que todo sea como yo quiera.

—Pero si te vas… si te vas…

La canción se acabó. Con violines.

Otra canción. Piano. Más violines. Qué tenían que eran tan desgarradores?

Ellos pararon.

"_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm Sorry…"_

—No quiero esa vida. Quiero una vida contigo, Harry.

—Tienes un hijo.

—Pues desearía que ese hijo fuera tuyo!

Harry abrió los ojos. La acercó a él y sintió su respiración agitada y sus intentos por reprimir el llanto. Supo que era imposible hacer algo por estar juntos. No podía hacerle eso. No a ella. No podía destruir su vida, aunque ya estuviera casi hecha trizas.

"_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions. Oh, lets go back to the start…"_

—Yo quisiera…

—Sabes de que se trata esta canción?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Harry volvió a moverse. Lentamente, apenas deslizándose por la pista de baile. Había decenas de parejas a su alrededor, pero en realidad allí no había nadie. Estaban solos.

—Trata… de redención. De cosas que parecen terminadas. Pero que luego quieres volver a comenzar. Se trata de nosotros. Se trata de tú y yo.

"_Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard… Oh, take me back to the star…"_

Se aferró a él con fuerza al sentir que se le escapaba un sollozo. Sabía que esa noche no se iba a repetir jamás. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Pero en ese momento lo tenía junto a ella. Y no contaba nada más. Era un espacio, un lugar en el tiempo que nadie le robaría, que nadie conseguiría tocar. Ese día era de ella y él. Ese momento… a eso se aferraría el resto de su vida.

Nunca pensó que todo aquello terminaría así… siempre había pensado que tendría la vida entera para hacer las cosas que quisiera. Pero al parecer en algún momento de su vida algo la había atrapado y al despertar se había visto envuelta en algo totalmente distinto a lo que había previsto para su futuro.

Miles de veces había querido pensar en que todo era un mal sueño y que al regresar a la realidad volvería a estar como siempre. Haciendo lo que le gustaba, junto a la persona que amaba. Pero _aquella_ era su realidad y no había forma de remediarlo. Y sabía que él no la dejaría, tampoco, porque tal vez… tal vez simplemente el amor no era suficiente.

No para ellos dos.

"_And tell me you love, Come back and haunt me… Oh, and I rush to the start…"_

—Te amo—susurró.

—Te amo.

Entonces la canción se acabó.

Harry la acercó levemente y juntó sus labios a los de ella. Suavemente, separándose apenas para obtener un poco de aire. Era el beso que ya no podrían darse nunca más. Era un beso de despedida.

Entonces él se separó. Dejó su espalda, dejó su cintura. Y se volteó y caminó hacia la salida. Y Ginny se quedó allí, sin hacer nada. Sin hacer nada.

Harry se había ido. Sonó una campana. Febrero catorce había terminado.

"_I'm going back to the start".

* * *

_

Muy malo, muy impresentable? Dejen sus opiniones por medio de reviews!! Trabajando y mejorando por Ud!

Morgan Quid.


End file.
